


Darkness and Betrayal

by Rynne_Harrison



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne_Harrison/pseuds/Rynne_Harrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jim Kirk is confronted with a woman from his past. Will he be able to save both her and the ship he loves or will he lose them both in the struggle with augment from the 20th century. Set during Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I only own the plot and my OC, Kate. My friend Ellie owns Riley, which she is graciously letting me use.**

**AN: This is a teaser for the third story of the Safe and Sound Series, written by my friend Ellie and I. And in honor of Lady Dawson, who kindly gave an awesome review for the rewritten version of Safe and Sound, we’ve decided to post this. This is unbetaed, so all the mistakes are mine.**

**Teaser for Darkness and Betrayal**

Captain Jim Kirk walked through the shuttle hanger of his beloved ship, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Something about this mission didn’t sit right with him, but since the shocking news of his ex-girlfriend going missing during an excursion to a planet, the loss of his ship, and the brutal death of his friend and mentor, Admiral Christopher Pike, plus the responsibilities of getting his ship back, he had been running on adrenaline alone. He had been all systems go when he told Admiral Marcus that he could go after the criminal who had killed so many of Starfleet’s officers, but now... Now he wasn’t so sure.

            He pulled out his personal comm unit and paged his best friend and CMO. “Bones, I need for you to meet me in the brig in five.” He continued walking through the corridors and turbolift until he reached his quarters.

            Bones’s voice came through the tiny speaker. “Okay, Jim... I take it you got him?”

            Jim sighed wearily. “Yeah, Bones, we got him. But there’s just something that I can’t quite put my finger on that’s not right about him. I’ll explain more when I see you.”

            “Okay,” Bones replied. “Besides, after we finish up there, I need for you to come down to medbay. Have you checked in with Sulu, yet?”

            He shook his head. “No... I just got back aboard. Why? What’s going on?” He stopped in the middle of the room, not really remembering how he got back to his quarters. He glanced at his bookcase until he happened upon two holos. One was of him and his godfather. They were standing together with an arm draped casually around the other. The other was of the girl that he had let get away. _Kate..._ He had been giving her a piggy-back ride and Bones had happened to snap the picture. They looked so happy. _God, Kate, where are you? I miss you so damn much,_ he thought to himself.

            He felt his eyes start to moisten, and he blinked the tears away. He heard a voice calling him from far away. “Jim... Jim!”

            He looked down to the comm link that he still held in his hand. “Sorry, Bones. I... I just got distracted there for a moment.”

            Bones chuckled sadly on the other end of the link. “Sure you did, Jim. Just have Sulu meet you down here in medbay after we get everything taken care of in the brig.”

            Jim wondered why he needed to talk to Sulu, other than to get more details about what happened on the ship, while he had been down on Kronos, carrying out his part of the mission. But he didn’t question his friend. Obviously there was more happening than he knew about. “Okay, Bones. Meet me in five. Kirk out.”

            Jim ripped his leather jacket off and pitched it on the floor. Then he peeled the black t-shirt that he had been wearing off and threw that into the refresher. He walked into the bathroom and set about trying to make himself more presentable. Finally, after he had washed up, he walked back out into his bedroom, found a clean undershirt and slid it on his slightly damp torso along with one of his gold uniform tunics. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he pressed a button in the panel next to the door. It slid open silently and he made his way out into the corridor and down to the brig.

            He was met there by Bones and Mr. Spock, his first officer.

            Bones spoke up as he saw his friend. “So what’s got you so spooked about this guy, Jim?”

            Jim shook his head. “I don’t know. All I know is he took out a whole platoon of Klingons, like they were nothing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

            They walked through the doors of the brig and studied the single prisoner that was in a cell. “Sounds like we have a Superman on board.”

            Under his breath Jim muttered, “yeah...”

            Spock and Jim stood by as they watched Bones draw blood from Harrison’s arm. After he was finished, Jim said, “Bones, Spock, I want to talk to the prisoner alone. Have Mr. Sulu report to medbay. I’ll be there in a minute.”

            Spock stopped and turned to his captain. “Captain, I do not believe that is wise.”

            Jim looked over at Spock, exasperated. “Just two minutes... Report to the bridge, Mr. Spock.”

            Spock studied his captain a moment more, then he nodded his head. “Yes, Captain...” Together, he and Bones walked out of the brig. “Dr. McCoy, why is it necessary for the captain to report to medbay?”

            Bones sighed. “Because Jim is about to get hit with a blast from his past that I don’t think he’s ready for.”

            Spock arched one sculpted eyebrow. “Indeed doctor...” His last words hung in the air as he turned and walked in the direction of the bridge.

            Bones stared after him. “Damn hobgoblin,” he muttered as he spun on his heel and strode in the direction of sickbay.

            When he reached sickbay, the doors slid silently open for him. He caught the attention of his head nurse. “Riley,” he called, “How’s she doing?”

            Riley peered around the curtain of the pod that she was in. “She’s stable. She’s cleaned up, and the regenerators are almost done. I gave her a sedative, so she’d sleep through most if not all of it.” She straightened the young woman’s sheet, “Did you tell Jim about our unexpected visitor?”

            Bones nodded. “Yeah, darlin’, I did, in a way. He should be coming up here any moment with Sulu. You’re gonna want to make your official report to him about how you found her and everything.” Then he put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna want to stay with us in the office after Sulu leaves. Jim’s gonna get a shock to his system, and he’s gonna need us.”

            Riley gazed at McCoy confused. “Why Bones? Why is this girl so important to my brother?”

            He heard the door to medbay slide open and the voice of his friend and captain call for him. “You’re about to find out, Riley... You’re about to find out...”

 

**AN: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed this sneak peek into what we’re working on. Let us know what you think. We’d love to hear from you. You can also find us on Wordpress at Rynneharrisonfiction. Please review. I read every single one of them. Thanks again to Ellie who is the Bones to my Kirk. You are an absolutely incredible friend. I love ya. Thanks to everyone who has supported this endeavor. Ya’ll are awesome. If we get more reviews, I might just post another teaser from another one of the books we’re working on. Catch ya later.**


	2. Teaser #2

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Star Trek, just Kate. So all of you that are looking to make a quick buck off of me, don’t. I own nothing...**

**AN: In honor of my birthday on Tuesday, I decided to write another teaser for “Darkness and Betrayal.” Hope you like it. This is unbetaed. All the mistakes are mine.**

Teaser #2 for Darkness and Betrayal

 

            Jim fought to the surface of consciousness.  He heard voices swirling around him. People from his past. People from his present.

            _“Let’s call him Jim...”_ His father that he never knew, but loved just the same.

            _“He’s beautiful...”_ His mother that he still wanted to find and see if he could have a relationship with.

            _“I dare you to do better...”_ Pike, his godfather, mentor, friend, father-figure. He could use so many words to describe the late admiral.

            The voices of his friends and crew mixed together in his mind. He couldn’t tell one from the other. He heard a baby’s cry. He knew that cry anywhere, _his son._ He absorbed the sound until one single voice came to front. He could almost feel the tears in his eyes when he heard her speak and the arms around his neck tighten as she hugged him. Just one word and he knew that he had the strength to open his eyes. _“Jamie...”_

            He gasped as he awoke. He blinked quickly, looking around at the sterile white room around him. Sounds from the medical equipment around him drowned out the voices from his head.

            “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” a gravelly southern voice told him. “You were barely dead.”

            Bones leaned over his patient, relieved to see Jim’s blue eyes looking up at him. It hurt so much to see his friend in a body bag, but he promised himself that he was never going to let Jim know the pain that he went through. It was going to take a long time for that memory to fade. He placed a scanner up to Jim’s cheek. “It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks.”

            Jim swallowed. His mind was slowly catching up to everything that Bones was saying. “Transfusion?”

            Bones nodded, checking his instruments. “Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice.”

            “Khan?” he whispered.

            Bones nodded again. “Once we caught him, I was able to synthesize a serum from his super blood.” He looked at his friend in the bed next to where he was standing. “Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?” He arched an eyebrow with curiosity.

            Jim grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly. “No more than usual.” He took a little more serious tone. “How’d you catch him?”

            Bones stepped back from the bed. “I didn’t.”

            Jim turned his head toward the door. There standing in the doorway, he recognized the ramrod straight figure of his first officer. He watched as Spock stepped forward to his side. “You saved my life,” he told the stoic figure.

            “You saved _my_ life, Captain,” Spock said, letting his human side appear slightly, “and the lives of the crew and your family.”

            Jim smiled softly. _Family,_ he thought. _That was a hell of a word._ “Spock... just thanks.”  He studied the room around him and saw a book on a table next to a convertible cot. _Oliver Twist. Huh... I wonder who’s been reading that._ Next to it was a small vase of flowers. “Where’s Kate and C.J.?”

            Bones looked towards the table. “Hey, Uhura and I had something to do with it, too. Kate’s been here for the last two weeks, waiting for your lazy ass to wake up. Last night, I actually had to order your fiancé to leave, so she could get a decent night’s sleep. She’s been reading that book to you every night. She told me it’s one of your favorites. She’s not here today, cause she had a meeting about the incident on the _Lexington._ C.J.’s with Uhura. Spock and Uhura have been taking care of him, while Kate’s been here.”

            Jim nodded. “Yeah, it is. She hates it, but I love it.” He gazed back over at his first officer. “Thank you for taking care of my son, Spock. Kate and I appreciate it.”

            Spock nodded. “You are welcome, Jim.”

Bones grinned. “God, man, why don’t you just put a ring on her and be done with it. You know she’s going to be the only one who’s going to be able to put up with you on a regular basis.”

            Jim smiled wider, remembering the day before all hell broke loose on the _Enterprise._ “Gee, thanks,” he said sarcastically. “I did Bones. I still had the ring that I had bought her before we went up on the Farragut our third semester. I asked her, and she said yes.”

            Bones thought back for a second. He remembered seeing a small sapphire ring with a band of diamonds around her left hand ring finger. “Holy shit, Jim. You did take the plunge, didn’t you?”

            “Yep,” he replied. “The night that we got back from the _Lexington._ ” He looked at Bones. “How’s Riley?”

            Bones smiled. “Riley’s been staying at my place. She’s fine, Jim. Between Kate, Riley, and the rest of the crew, you’ve had people with you every day you’ve been here. Then Kate stays here at night.”

            Spock nodded towards the door. “Captain, I must take my leave now. If it is satisfactory with Dr. McCoy, Uhura and I will bring your son to see you. And may I be the first to congratulate you on your engagement to Lt. McLean.”

            Bones glanced toward Spock. “Yeah, I think it should be okay if he visits. Your immune system is on the mend, but I think it’ll be alright.” He pulled out his personal comlink and sent a brief message to Kate, then another one to Riley.

            Spock nodded again, turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jim and Bones alone. Jim glanced over at his best friend. “What are you doing?”

            Bones read over his messages again, pushed a button, then put the link away. “I just sent messages to your fiancé and your sister that you were awake.” He sat on the edge of Jim’s bed, and looked seriously at his friend and captain. “Don’t ever do that to me again, kid. I mean it.”

            Jim put his hand on top of Bones’s that was resting on the sheet. “I promise, Bones. But if it meant saving all of you and my son, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

            Bones nodded sadly. “I know you would kid.” He noticed Jim’s voice start to fade and his eyes blinking slowly. “Get some sleep. You need your rest, so your body can finish recovering.”

            Jim yawned. “M’kay.” He fell off into a peaceful slumber, his breathing deepened with each passing minute.

            Bones straightened the covers over Jim, then went and sat down heavily on the chair. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that the procedure had actually worked. His best friend was alive and was talking again. He sat there, remembering everything that they had been through.

            A few minutes later, he heard running footsteps approaching the room. He looked up as a frazzled Kate hurried into the room.

            “Bones, I came as fast as I could,” she stuttered, gasping for air. “He’s awake?”

            Bones nodded, standing up. “Yep, darlin’, he’s awake. He came out of the coma about thirty minutes ago. He’s gonna be all right.”

            She threw her arms around Bones. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she exclaimed, tears moistening her eyes. She kissed his cheek, letting go of him. Then she moved over to the bed. She grabbed Jim’s hand, holding it tightly. “I’m here, Jamie. I’m here. I love you, so much.”

            Bones watched her as she continued to whisper to Jim. He shook his head. “Kate, I’m going to relax the rules. Ya’ll need to be together. I’m gonna look the other way, while you climb in with him. I don’t think you’re gonna get a better sleep than if you’re with him.”

            Kate looked at him. “Really? Leonard, I could kiss you right now.”

            Bones chuckled. “Just don’t let Jim hear you say that. I’ll be around if you need anything.”

            She nodded. “Okay, Bones. And thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, darlin’,” he told her. He turned and walked out of the room, setting the door to slide closed behind him.

            She studied her fiancé that was lying on the bed for a moment. She then glanced over to the bag that was sitting next to the door where she had set it down as she came running in. She walked over to it, picked it up, and carried it over to the chair. She rummaged through it for a moment, finding one of Jim’s old academy T-shirts and some leggings. She set those aside and put the bag on the floor. She strolled over to the bathroom with the clothes. She quickly changed, and walked back out to the main room. She was comforted by watching Jim’s chest rise and fall with his breaths.

            Kate pulled the covers back slightly, and slipped underneath them, resting her head against Jim’s chest. She grabbed a hold of his hospital gown. His beating heart filled her ear and she soon fell asleep to its comforting sound.

            In his sleep, Jim wrapped an arm around Kate and pulled her closer. They both sighed contently as they slept.

 

**AN: There it is. The second teaser for Darkness and Betrayal. Let me know what you think. I’m so happy that you liked the first teaser. Look for the next chapter of “Safe and Sound” next week.**

**Please make my birthday a happy one with some reviews. Catch you later.**


	3. Teaser #3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate and the plot. I wish I did own _Star Trek_. If I did, I would** **’ve already met Chris, Karl, Benedict, and the others, and I** **’d be working for J.J. and Bad Robot right now, instead of languishing away in small-town Ohio, being cold. Ellie owns Riley, and I** **’m in the mood to let her kick some Klingon ass.**

**AN: I** **’d like to welcome you to Teaser #3 of Darkness and Betrayal. In honor of Baiters08 and Lady Dawson, plus the anonymous review I got that said,** **“please continue, or I** **’m going to die,** **” I** **’m doing this because of you. To all of you that have read** **“Safe and Sound** **”, reviewed, followed, put me on subscription, or put my story on subscription, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Ya** **’ll have shown me a love and support that I** **’ve never known before. You are AWESOME!!!**

 

**Teaser #3 Darkness and Betrayal**

            “Wake up!”a gravelly, deep-throated voice yelled at her. She felt a pain run through her head as her face was slapped and her hair pulled. There was a kick to her torso as they tried to rouse her again.

            Lt. Kate McLean’s eyes cracked open as she looked up at her captors. She was frightened, but she had learned from the best to not let her fear show. Jim had taught her that, first on Tarsus, then at the Academy. You don’t let anyone see your fear.

            “Are you back for more of your _questions?_ _”_ she spat, her blue eyes sparking with intensity.

            The Klingon in front of her smiled evilly. “Not yet. We thought you would want a bath before your next session starts.”

            Kate felt cold water splash over her body. Her hair dripped the sludge that she was covered in down to the concrete floor. Her uniform clung to her body, showing the aliens before her the shape of her figure.

            She looked back up at the men. She could see the Klingon in front of her lick his lips, like he wanted to devour her whole.

            He was about to step forward, when a call came across the communicator that another one held.

            “Unidentified ship in Ketha province.”

            The Klingon commander looked toward his lieutenant. "A Federation ship?" he asked.

            "Unknown," he replied.

            "Let's go,”he told them in his language. Before he turned to leave, he slapped Kate’s face once more, splitting her lip. “Until next time, Starfleet scum.”

            They walked out of the cell. Metal clanged against metal as the heavy door slid back into place, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts.

            She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, the sludge that had been dumped on her, stung the cuts on her arms. She shuffled her way over to a far corner of the small cell. She leaned against the wall, trying to take a deep breath. She felt a pop in her rib cage.

            _Oh, shit,_ she thought, _there goes another rib._ She added that to the ever-growing list of injuries that she had.

            She reached carefully under the collar of her uniform, drawing out a small sapphire pendant. She started to rub the pendant back and forth between her fingers, thinking of the man who had given her the necklace for graduation the year before. It was the only thing that she had left of him and the son that she had given birth to just three months before. People that she would never see again.

            _Jamie, where are you? I miss you. I want to be with you and our baby. I want to go home._

She let the tears flow as she thought about the night that Jim came to her. She had forgiven him already for breaking them up, but she knew that he hadn't forgiven himself. He hadn't told her how he felt, but she knew. Still clutching the pendant between her fingers, she shivered from the cold dankness of the cell. She never felt the tiny sensor on the back of the pendant as it switched on and began to send out a low-frequency distress call. _I love you, Jamie,_ she thought as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

#

            Hikaru Sulu sat straight in the command chair on the bridge of the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ He was waiting for any kind of response from the away team. He trusted Jim Kirk with his life. If any of them could bring Pike's killer to justice, it would be his captain.

            "Captain," Parker, the communications officer said, interrupted his thoughts. "We've got something very faint coming through."

            He turned toward her. "Can you identify it?"

            "Give me a moment, sir." She flipped a few switches. "It's a low-frequency distress call." She listened for a few more seconds. "It's a Federation signal, sir."

            Sulu thought back over some briefs that he had been a part of. He remembered hearing about the missing officer from the _Lexington. Could it be her?_ He pushed a switch on the arm of the command chair. "Sulu to Lt. Welch."

 _"Welch here. What do you need?"_ a voice said through the speaker.

            "Riley, can you come up to the bridge. We got something."

            _"Is it Jim?"_ The voice sounded worried.

            Sulu turned to McCoy. The doctor was standing by the communications station, listening to the signal. He shook his head.

            "No, Riley, it's not."

            _"Okay, Sulu. On my way. Welch out."_

They listened closely to the signal. Parker boosted the low-frequency sensor a little more. Words started to make themselves discernible through the static.

            _"Lt. Katherine McLean,_ U.S.S. Lexington..."

            McCoy felt his face go pale. _Kate... Holy shit... We found her."_

            "Do you know her?" Sulu asked as he noticed the doctor's reaction.

            He nodded. "Yeah, I know her. She's a good friend of mine, and Jim's ex-girlfriend from the Academy." He looked back at the communications station. "What the hell is she doing on Qo’noS," he muttered.

            "Well, in that case," Sulu said, as he thumbed the communications switch on the command chair. "Sulu to Lt. Welch."

            _"Welch here."_

"Riley, McCoy knows who it is, and she's important. Get a three man security team ready. You're going down to Qo’noS for a rescue mission." Over the speaker, he heard a door close.

            _"Okay, I'm in my quarters now. Guessin' this is covert,"_ she said as the crew on the bridge heard material being rustled as Riley was changing out of her uniform.

            "Yep," Sulu told her, "as covert as you can make it." He smiled at McCoy. He could hear from Riley's voice that she was already starting to feel the adrenaline begin to flow. "Come to the bridge when you're done."

            _"On my way, Hikaru. Welch out."_

_#_

Two minutes later, Riley and her three man security team were on the bridge. They listened to the distress signal at the communications station. Riley clapped her hands. "Okay, boys, we know what we gotta do. Let's go get her."

            Logan, one of the security officers, glanced at Riley. "Smash and grab job, boss?"

            She nodded. "Get us as close to the signal as possible without putting us directly on it." She glanced over at Sulu. "Send Chekov the coordinates. We're ready."

            Sulu smiled. "Done. Good luck."

            She inclined her head towards him. She then turned towards McCoy. "Keep watch. This thing could go south quick."

            "I'll be waiting to hear from you. Good luck, Riles," he told her as they got to the transporter room.

            Riley and her team took their positions on the platform. She looked toward McCoy and grinned. She then glanced over at Chekov and nodded. "Energize."

            She felt the familiar tingle of energy as she transported down to the planet's surface.

 

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed teaser number three of Darkness and Betrayal. This actually happens before the first teaser in our story. Please review and tell me what you think. Catch you on the flip.**


End file.
